


Incorruptible

by ami_ven



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine learns that she won’t be bribed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incorruptible

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "Catherine Willows ( _CSI_ )" & "integrity"

Catherine would never forget the first time someone tried to bribe her.

It wasn’t something she had ever considered, during the too-brief training she’d had for this brand-new field of Crime Scene Investigation. The work was important, she understood that, but she’d never thought it was _important_. She was just one more government worker, one more uniformed face in the crowd, more trained than the police officers who’d previously been charged with collecting crime scene evidence, but no more noticeable.

Although, she suspected, a few of them had probably been bribed along the way, too.

This time, the first time, she’d been too shocked to say anything, just stood stock-still until one of those uniformed officers had moved the man back behind the police tape. Her mind had gone completely blank, unable to switch gears from her own thoughts of solving cases and speaking for the dead to this man’s desire to bury evidence and let a killer go free.

It had rattled her until she’d gotten back to the lab, but handling the evidence she’d collected, seeing the blood-stained pieces of a prematurely-ended life, Catherine felt something cold and hard settle inside her.

Next time, she’d be ready. She had no hope that there wouldn’t be a next time— Las Vegas might have been trying to clean up its public image, but the dark side would always be there— and now she knew she wouldn’t freeze.

She would nail the next bastard who tried, and every one after that.

THE END


End file.
